


Does Anyone Notice There's A Corpse In This Bed

by cemeterybat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard, Gore, M/M, Sadism, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemeterybat/pseuds/cemeterybat
Summary: Frank's kind of a psychopath with a knack for killing. He meets Gerard, who lets him use his basement as base of operations, and the two start a dysfunctional partnership. (Aka: the serial killer fic)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

  
Frank never intended to have a friend. Frankly, he didn't know how. What he did know was how to get into people's pants. Like, really well. Thing is, the people he fooled around with never showed up to 9th grade the next day. It wasn't even like he was some crazy sex fiend that took kinks too far or anything. Nah, it was somehow worse. He liked killing, was interested in the biology.

  
His parents moved his family around multiple times since it started. Each new place fueled his sadism more than the last. No matter which quaint town and suburban neighborhoods they moved to, kids continued to show up missing. It was as if Jersey had suddenly gone into a child-kidnapping frenzy, and Frank's parents continued to fret for their son. Meanwhile, bodies piled up in the nearest forests of each of Frank's new homes.

Fast forward a few years and Frank is eighteen and a helluva lot more careful- there's only so many towns in Jersey. He's passing all his classes with an above-average GPA and all of his teachers love him, a few of them maybe a bit too much. Overall, he's a seemingly good kid, even with the tattoos littering his skin. No reason a few dead family cats should raise suspicion.

He had a routine in place. Only a couple casualties a month, at most. It was easier when both his parents were at work most of the day, but since Frank's mom lost her job, things got more difficult. He started going to other people's houses to fool around and the like, usually bringing along an empty backpack for the aftermath. Only recently did he develop a new fascination with the Star Wars Kid next door (seriously, he wore a Star Wars T-shirt on a bi-weekly basis). After a few conversations with the guy, Frank discovered his name was Gerard and that they shared a similar taste in odd punk music. A few days after that, Frank ran into him at the coffee shop, and Gerard invited him over. The second Frank is in his basement room, he fell in love with the dark, secluded place with unfinished cement walls- practically soundproof. The walls were covered in art and comics and it probably only took a few minutes for Frank to start to really dig this guy, and he no longer wished to dismember him.

  
\--

  
Gerard isn't usually the kind of person to invite a boy he just met to his room, let alone invite a boy he just met to his house. Or invite anyone to his house for that matter. He was perfectly fine hanging out with himself- and sometimes Mikey- all day. There's something different about this kid though. He didn't necessarily look anything special or particularly different, but there's something in the way he carried himself. A sort of confidence that caught Gerard's attention.

  
And now, here they are, sitting on Gerard's bed in his musty underground room, passing a joint back and forth and talking about everything from Star Wars to Bowie to pancakes. The kid- Frank- apparently has grown up listening to Misfits and Black Flag and has moved around since he was like five years old, hence why Gerard never saw him before.

  
Things seemed pretty normal, circumstances considered, all the way up until after they exchanged sloppy hand jobs. They're laying side-by-side on Gerard's bed when Frank breaks the silence.

  
"You know, I thought about killing you the first time I saw you."

  
Gerard thought its a joke at first, who wouldn't? But when Gerard laughed and Frank didn't even crack a smile, his laughter died and he searched the boy's face for some indication that he was joking.

  
"That was a joke, right?" Gerard asked uncertainly.

  
Frank scrunched his eyebrows, "Death is no joke, Gerard. In fact, death is one of the only things in life I take seriously."

  
When he realized the boy wasn't joking, an involuntary shiver raced down his spine. It's not necessarily fear- in fact Gerard felt safe with Frank. If he had to put a name to it he'd call it exhilaration.

  
"So... exactly how were you planning on killing me?" Gerard asked, more out of curiosity than concern.

  
Frank smirked and slipped out of the bed, retrieving his jacket from where it lied on the floor a few feet away. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a syringe.

  
It probably says something significant about Gerard that the first time this situation brought him actual concern was at the sight of a needle. God, he hated needles.

  
"You okay?" Frank asked, eyebrow raised.

  
"Yeah sorry it's just, I hate needles," he replied sheepishly.

  
Frank stared in almost-wonder for a second before chuckling to himself and returned the syringe, carelessly tossing his jacket back onto the floor.

  
"You were quite a find, weren't you? Completely unfazed by the fact I wanted to kill you, merely by the method at which I was going to do so." His face broke into a sly grin. "I daresay this will be quite a fucking partnership."

  
"Partnership?" he asked in confusion.

  
"Well, of course. I don't tell just anyone I'm a serial killer. Besides, this basement would be a great base of operations. And you give great fucking hand jobs."

  
Gerard blushed and looked down at his lap, naked apart from the comforter of his bed. His mind was a mess right now. Against better judgment, he actually really liked Frank, although he was concerned with himself for the way he was able to disregard the fact that Frank's a serial killer. But hey, what's the worst that could happen?

  
"Alright... I guess. Let's say I agree to this 'partnership,' what does that mean?"

  
"Well," Frank said, "it's quite simple really. We tell people we're dating, when really I'll be luring guys into your basement, possibly fucking them, waiting for them to pass out, and then injecting them with a lethal dose of sodium thiopental and potassium chloride."

  
"...right."

  
"Aw, come on it'll be fun!" Frank exclaimed. "Just you and me against the world, huh?"

  
"Yeah, alright," Gerard agreed, and, wow, he never knew he could be this fucked up.

  
"Sweet," Frank smiled. The smaller boy then crawled back into the bed and snuggled up against Gerard's side. It was oddly comforting, considering the person he was cuddling with has actually killed people. "Now go to sleep you doofus."

  
He fell asleep in five minutes.

  
\--

  
When Gerard woke up the next morning, at first he thought it was a dream or some sort of really bad trip. This was solidified by his cold, Frank-less bed, until he saw the note on the pillow opposite him. He blearily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before reading it.

  
Gerard,  
I hope you're prepared to be a part of the world's new dynamic duo! Of course, the world does not know about us, and hopefully won't for a while. I saw on your mom's calendar (yes I went snooping) that she will be out of town starting tomorrow, so expect me and a very special +1 as guests tomorrow evening ;). See you then!  
xofrnk  
p.s.- you're beautiful when you sleep.

  
Mixed feelings didn't even begin to cover what Gerard was feeling by the end of the letter. First of all, dread at all the ways this could possibly go wrong, and secondly, regret for being high enough to agree to something like this. But then there was also the excitement at the unknown territory he was entering, and the sheepish blush brought on by Frank calling him beautiful.

  
Fuck, he's so fucked.

  
It was on his mind for the rest of the day. When he washed the dishes, on his way to pick Mikey up from school, during dinner, during the Lord of the Rings trilogy he decided to binge, while he masturbated in the shower, and finally when he was laying in bed staring up at his ceiling. He had a severe feeling of anxiety ever since he read the note, and has been going back-and-forth between complete dread and almost-excitement.

  
Someone was going to die here tomorrow. Here, in this very room, possibly even this very bed where he now lies.

  
He didn't know what scared him more- someone dying or him not really caring. Either way he eventually drifted off to sleep, and time slowly creeped closer to when Frank would arrive with his guest.

  
He didn't wake up the next day until 3pm. What can he say? He was a lazy fucker and he didn't have to pick Mikey up today because he was going home with a friend to have a study session and spend the night. Gerard was at least 70% sure "study session" meant playing d&d and getting high, but if it gave him and Frank the house to themselves, he wasn't complaining.

  
The front door to the house opened at a little past 5pm and Gerard held his breath. He didn't want to call out in case it was Frank and whoever was lured here thinks this was Frank's house. So he hid in the corner of his room and a minute later, two bodies tangled together came crashing into the room. At first, Gerard thought they were fighting, but when the guy started trying to unbutton Frank's pants it became apparent that was not the case.

  
All of a sudden though, the mystery boy tensed up and fainted. Gerard saw Frank quickly stash a syringe into his pocket before catching the boy and laying him on the bed.

  
"Gerard?" Frank called out, now turning around to inspect the room.

  
"Right here," he answered, stepping out from his corner and cursing the slight shake in his voice.

  
"Ahh, good I was worried you'd chickened out," Frank smirked.

  
"To be honest, I'm worried about the fact that I didn't chicken out."

  
That got Frank to laugh- the first genuine, unfiltered laugh from the boy Gerard had heard, and god it was beautiful. His smile lit up his entire face and made him look way too pure to ever be a serial killer.

  
"That's valid," Frank replied. He gestured to the other boy in the bed. "Anyways, we do have to take care of him before he wakes up from the sedative."

  
"Sedative? He's not dead yet?"

  
"Don't worry, Gerard, it's just one more needle."

  
One needle was way more than plenty in Gerard's opinion, but if he wasn't objecting to the actual death of this random dude that was laying on his bed, he could suck it up and be in the presence of a needle. That didn't mean he had to look, though. In fact, he never noticed how interesting the patch of wall directly to his left was, and was taking the opportunity to do so now.

  
"Alright, we're all done," Frank called from across the room.  "We need somewhere to keep him until tomorrow morning when I can take care of him."

  
"Ummmm, take care of him?" he asked unsurely.

  
"Don't worry about it," Frank smirked.

  
He tried his best.

  
They ended up putting the body in the bathtub in the bathroom that was connected to the basement. It was weird for Gerard how quickly he was able to almost forget he was sharing a house with a corpse. Though, to be fair, Frank was pretty distracting.

  
They settled in on the couch in Gerard's room and ended up watching Cartoon Network. It was Adventure Time, one of Gerard's favorites, and normally he'd be rambling on about the art and subliminal messages but he just can't seem to focus with Frank sidled up so close to him.

  
He turned to say something, but forgot whatever comment he was about to make when he saw Frank was already looking up at him.

  
He was breathtaking. Honestly, Gerard couldn't breathe for a couple seconds when they locked eyes. Frank had a look in his eye, sort of speculative and absolutely predatory and it made Gerard shiver. Frank started playing with his lip ring, twirling it around with his tongue, and that ended any chance Gerard had of looking away anytime soon.

 

Frank’s grinning, that coy, lopsided smile that outlines his fang-like teeth, his lips shiny with spit. “I think I’ll keep you,” Frank said gleefully and Gerard didn't have it in him to protest. If Frank asked for a vital organ, Gerard probably would've given it to him.

With the tv now momentarily forgotten about, Gerard sat cross legged facing Frank, all the questions and fears he had bottled up about to bubble over.

“Hey, man, don't strain yourself,” Frank chuckled, but with a tone that sounded like genuine concern.

Gerard shrugged it off with a small smile. “Yeah, okay,” he answered lamely, a bit preoccupied when Frank was staring into his eyes and into the very depths of his soul. “It’s just.. you're not planning on fucking the guy now are you? Because I’m on board with everything you've said so far, but necrophilia kinda crosses a line and I don't think I wanna be around for when that happens so if you wouldn't mind giving me a warning,” Gerard rambled, and was busy hearing his own voice that he hadn't noticed Frank having a laughing fit next to him, and for no real reason, Gerard felt ashamed.

“You think too low of me, Gee,” Frank sneered, and, wow, okay, Frank’s hands were now resting on Gerard’s thighs and Gerard lost his whole train of thought.

“If anything, I’d say my accusation wasn't completely unreasonable considering,” Gerard managed to argue, and soon enough Frank was silencing him with his mouth, which was harsh and chapped against Gerard’s own lips.

“Why would I fuck a dead guy when I’ve got you?” Frank teased against Gerard’s lips before pulling away, and the words made the hair on Gerard’s neck stand up while simultaneously rushing heat to his crotch. This was seriously fucked up.

“You don't even have to worry about him now. I’ll deal with it later tonight when you're sleeping and he’ll be.. disposed of when you wake up,” Frank said to assure him, and Gerard was oddly at ease.

“‘Kay,” Gerard said, because he couldn't care less for anything other than Frank’s lips, and Frank seemed to anticipate that and swiftly pulled Gerard into his lap by his hips. Gerard scrunched up his face.

“I’m like twice your size,” Gerard protested, but it was a short lived argument when Frank thrust his hips up against Gerard and he bit his lip to muffle an embarrassing noise. Frank only smirked.

“You're not going to crush me, Gerard,” Frank rolled his eyes, and was already fumbling with the button on Gerard’s jeans.

“W-wait,” Gerard protested again, gnawing on his bottom lip and tilting his head in the direction of the open bathroom door. “Won't he like.. start to smell?” Gerard asked, wrinkling his nose in a way Frank thought was adorable.

Frank barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “Not for a few hours. So unless you were planning on at least 3 rounds, I suggest you shut up.”

Gerard raised his eyebrow suggestively and Frank giggled- a high pitch sound that had Gerard laughing with him- and then they were kissing again. Their teeth clashed together messily and somehow they had toppled over so Frank was lying on top of Gerard with Gerard’s jeans around his ankles.

“Don't know how I could've ever considered killing you. ‘Cause then I wouldn't be able to do this,” Frank grinned up at Gerard and suddenly he nuzzled his face between Gerard’s thighs and Gerard swore he saw stars. He made an embarrassing high pitched noise when Frank mouthed him through his boxers and it took all of Gerard’s self control not to buck his hips up.

“Frankie-” Gerard breathed, and at the nickname, Frank looked up at Gerard with an expression that resembled fondness, and soon enough returned to the task at hand.

Frank was a helluva lot more experienced than Gerard ever was, and probably ever will be. He knew exactly which places to pay special attention to and when he hummed, how it send vibrations through Gerard’s cock. Gerard tried not to think too hard about where Frank got all this experience from.

“Hm, you're so pretty,” Frank hummed again, and with Frank gazing up at him like that, Gerard was pretty sure he would die fairly soon, and he was alright with that.

Frank had just slipped a few fingers into Gerard’s boxers to wrap his hand around Gerard’s cock before Gerard was coming so hard his head hurt, and he could vaguely hear himself muttering Frank’s name over and over again.

Gerard had barely started to see straight again when he saw Frank crawling off the couch, tossing Gerard a box of tissues. “You should probably sleep. Unless you secretly enjoy dissection, too- which would be rad, by the way- I’ll just wake you up in the morning.” Frank offered him a lopsided smile and Gerard hardly had time to respond before Frank disappeared into the bathroom with his backpack and shut the door behind him.

\--

Gerard woke up to a shrill shrieking sound and abruptly sat up in the bed, looking for Frank, and was puzzled to find Frank waking up beside him in the bed.

“What the fuck?” Frank asked groggily, and Gerard looked towards the bathroom from where the sound had come from. His eyes widened ten times in size, nearly bulging from their sockets, as he gaped over at Frank.

“Zombies aren't real, right?”

Frank frowned in confusion, following Gerard’s line of sight, and saw a lanky teenage boy in a morrissey tshirt emerge from the doorway, and felt Gerard tense beside him.

“Mikey?” Gerard questioned, his throat feeling as if he had swallowed a handful of cotton swabs.

“Uh, I think someone murdered your friend,” Mikey said bluntly, looking paler than usual, and Gerard was seconds from scrambling off the bed until he realized he was naked from the waist down.

“Mikes.. we, um, we know. We kinda found him like that,” Gerard lied, having no idea what the guy looked like in there. For all he knew, when Frank locked himself in the bathroom he could've chopped the guy to minuscule, unidentifiable pieces.

“You found a dead guy? So you brought him to the basement?” Mikey flailed his arms around and Gerard noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Frank stifling a laugh. Gerard shot Frank a look for help.

“We found him in the neighborhood dumpster. We thought we recognized him from around school and thought he should be someoneewhere more dignified than a dumpster. At least until the police come get him,” Frank easily lied, and Gerard had to give the guy props. Although Gerard was pretty sure Frank didn't even go to school anymore since he was a year older than Gerard.

“Whatever. If you get arrested for this, i’m not bailing you out,” Mikey finally said, shooting one more disgusted glance at the dead body in the bathtub, and escaped back upstairs without another words. Gerard’s skin started to crawl again when Frank’s high pitched laughter filled the basement again.

“You realize we’ll have to tell him eventually,” Frank said simply after calming down, and Gerard immediately shook his head.

“What the fuck, no, a definite no. I’m not getting my brother mixed up in all this,” Gerard argued, and Frank shrugged.

“He’s gonna find out eventually. Might as well be from us. At least before he goes to your mom or the police,” Frank said, and Gerard felt his heart sink to his stomach. It hadn't even been 24 hours and Gerard had already dug himself a grave deep enough that he couldn't climb out even with Frank’s help.

“Come on. Lighten up. Go back to sleep and we’ll go out to find breakfast tomorrow,” Frank said, already curling up under the covers again, and lazily draping a leg over Gerard’s waist.

Gerard opened his mouth to protest, but Frank had already shut his eyes and was probably half asleep. Gerard sighed, realizing now how exhausted he really was, and fell back asleep next to Frank, the body in the bathtub forgotten.

\--

Body count: 1


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

Gerard was peering into the bathtub from a safe distance while Frank leered behind him, grinning like the cheshire cat. Gerard wasn't sure why he wasn't backing out of the whole deal right the fuck now. He blamed it on Frank’s neck tattoo and taste in music.

 

“Told you I know what I’m doing,” Frank said in a sing-song voice, snaking his arms around Gerard’s waist from behind.

 

Gerard shrugged him off in an attempt to forget the whole ordeal. If he thought about it for more than a few minutes, he felt physically nauseous.

 

Frank only clung to him tighter, and his eyes darkened for a second when Gerard had tried to back away.

 

“We won't get caught, man. I promise.” Frank kissed Gerard’s neck behind his ear, and Gerard deemed it an effective argument. The spell Frank had on him should be concerning him by now, but Gerard was too unmotivated to do anything about it.

 

“Fine. So where’s the body now?” Gerard asked, but was quick to add, “wait, no. I don't wanna know.”

 

Frank giggled, and jumped up on the sink counter, swinging his feet over the floor. Gerard noted how harmless he looked. “He’s not in the house anymore so it doesn't matter,” Frank assured him, and Gerard visibly flinched at the word ‘he’.

 

“Hungry?” Frank asked, and reached out to hook his thumbs in the front loops of Gerard’s jeans, tugging him forward. Gerard couldn't help the heat forming on his cheeks at the gesture- could he be any more obvious that he’d only ever slept with one other person? Probably.

 

“I don't have any money,” Gerard sighed, and was taken aback again by the almost-shrill laughter from the smaller guy.

 

“Neither do I, dude. But Arnie from last night did,” Frank grinned, and with that, pulled a thick wallet from his back pocket. Gerard scrunched up his face for about the hundredth time.

 

“You stole a dead guy’s wallet?” Gerard shook his head incredulously. “It’s even weirder when you say his name, too.”

 

“It’s not like he’s ever gonna use the money,” Frank shrugged, and leaned forwards to nuzzle his face in the crook of Gerard’s neck, much like an affectionate cat. “Don't think about the principles behind everything. Live a little,” Frank said in Gerard’s ear, and bit his lobe harshly, which earned a squeak-like noise from Gerard.

 

“We should've thanked him earlier for buying us breakfast,” Gerard dared to joke, and Frank pulled away from Gerard’s neck to flash his teeth in a widespread grin.

 

“I’m thinking we should save it for food for the rest of the week. Plus, there’s no more booze in your house,” Frank said, and Gerard simply shrugged in agreement.

 

“If I’m helping you, we’ll need whiskey,” Gerard said, and Frank laughed.

 

“As long as it means I get you out of your pants,” Frank mused. Gerard raised a hand to flip him off while his face remained a faint pink. Gerard usually wouldn't consider himself to base his decisions solely on sex, but with Frank, the lines blurred.

 

“You should shower first. You reek.” Frank scrunched up his nose for added affect, and Gerard groaned aloud. He had already showered, like, three days ago, which meant his hair was only in the first stage of grease.

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow and flushed when he saw Frank undressing and turning to the shower to start the water. And Gerard totally did not start drooling at the sight of the giant jack-o-lantern tattoo on Frank’s upper back. Nuh-uh.

 

“You coming?” Frank asked over his shoulder. Gerard mumbled a ‘yes’ in reply and momentarily forgot how to use his legs as he stumbled into the glass cubicle.

 

“Do you always shower with your clothes on?” Frank sneered, looking over Gerard’s star wars boxers. Gerard blanched and mentally kicked himself in the shins. To be fair, water dripping down Frank’s face and over his tattoos was fairly distracting.

 

He struggled to strip of his boxers while avoiding all eye contact with Frank.

 

“C’mere,” Frank giggled from behind him, and suddenly Frank’s soapy, tattooed hands were running through Gerard’s hair. “This is totally platonic by the way.”

 

“Mhmm. Cause only friends wash each other’s hair,” Gerard said over his shoulder with a grin.

 

“Or I just think you're too incompetent to wash the grease out of your own hair,” Frank shrugged, and Gerard’s mouth immediately opened in protest.

 

“It’s not that I don't know _how_ , asshole,” Gerard frowned, “it’s cause I don't want to,” he huffed.

 

Frank's smirk grew wider. “You're cute when you pout.” He reached a soapy finger out to poke Gerard’s cheek. Gerard flushed and shoved him away with arms flailing.

 

“I’ll wash my own goddamn hair, thanks,” he said, contorting his face into a stern frown instead of a pout. “Platonic my ass,” he grumbled and Frank laughed in delight.

 

After Gerard had successfully washed himself (while Frank rudely watched) and they had both changed into semi-clean clothes, Gerard was begging his mom to let him use the car. Frank lingered in the doorway.

 

“It’s only been crashed once, and that wasn't even my fault! That old woman came out of nowhere,” Gerard argued while Donna continued shooting quick glances at the guy in the hallway.

 

“That's not what the insurance said.” She nodded towards Frank. “Who’s your friend?”

 

Frank looked up to meet her gaze and offered her a warm smile- one that Gerard considered to be underlyingly sinister.

 

“Sorry, Mrs. Way, I’m Frank,” he smiled, and even offered his hand out. Gerard vaguely wondered when Frank suddenly became good with parents.

 

Donna smiled in return and took his hand. “Call me Donna. Excuse the mess, I’m just not used to Gerard having friends over.”

 

Gerard had to stifle his laughter with the back of his hand when he looked at his mom and Frank getting along so well, and then thought of the dead guy that camped out in his bathtub last night.

 

“Yeah, I don't imagine Gerard having friends either,” Frank joked back, and winked at Gerard. Gerard mouthed an obvious “fuck you”.

 

Donna let out a loud laugh at Frank’s comment. “I like him,” she said to Gerard while gesturing to Frank. Frank simply turned around to smirk wide at Gerard.

 

“Alright, now that you two are done laughing at my expense, can we please take the car?” Gerard couldn't help but grumble.

 

Donna eyed Gerard carefully, and finally nodded with a sigh. “If you total the car, you’re not going to college,” she said while handing Gerard the keys. Gerard quickly snatched them from her hands and was already tugging Frank out the front door.

 

“Nice meeting you Mrs. Way!” Frank called out before the door shut firmly behind them.

 

As they walked out to the minivan in all its glory, Gerard couldn't help the nagging feeling that made his chest constrict after thinking about Frank and his mom. Even though she annoyed Gerard with the coffee cut-offs and shower prompting, she was still his _mom,_  and he didn't necessarily want her dead. Not even on days when his teen angst was at an all-time high. And Mikey was, like, his only best friend and introduced Gerard to some of the best music, and it made Gerard’s stomach lurch violently at the thought of Mikey in the bathtub instead of some random guy.

 

“Still hungry?” Frank’s voice brought him out of his trance, and with Frank staring at him that way with his lips curling at the edges, Gerard forgot why he was worried in the first place.

 

“You look pretty green,” Frank added, chuckling. Gerard brushed him off with a shrug and unlocked the minivan.

 

“Nah, I’m just not used to being outside,” Gerard joked and Frank snorted before they both got into the car.

 

“I’m kinda upset I didn't meet you earlier. I could've had a private chauffeur for months, but I missed out. A chauffeur that gives great handjobs, at that.” Frank faked a pout of sorts, and Gerard seriously doubted if he had seen anything cuter in his life. Still, the mention of the handjobs had Gerard blushing like a madman.

 

“Yeah, and I've been missing out on free breakfast,” Gerard said, completely ignoring where the cash for his breakfast was coming from.

 

“I told you we’d be great partners!” Frank practically giggled with glee, and he had that familiar leering smile on his lips that Gerard was falling hard for.

 

Gerard had already started the car and had been driving for a few minutes before he realized he had no idea where he was going.

 

“You’re gonna have to direct me here,” Gerard finally said when they reached a stop sign.

 

Frank laughed and shook his head. “I don’t know anymore than you do, man. I’ve never had someone to take out for breakfast before,” Frank shrugged, and the way he had worded it had Gerard believing there were indications of this becoming a real date.

 

Gerard hummed in thought for awhile, though he was rudely rushed to a decision when the car behind them laid on their horn for Gerard to move through the stop sign. “The coffee shop alright?” Gerard suggested, seriously craving caffeine. Frank hummed his consent, and Gerard started for the coffee shop appropriately named “Cup O’ Joe” while Frank fiddled with the radio, and grunting when nothing but pop and country played.

 

“Remind me to get us some decent CDs later,” Frank grumbled, and Gerard couldn’t help the grin spreading on his lips at the fact that Frank actually saw an immediate future with Gerard.

 

“And more disinfectant,” Frank added after a moment’s thought.

 

“I’ll make a grocery list,” Gerard joked as he pulled into the coffee shop and put the car in park.

 

“If they don’t have breakfast foods we’re leaving,” Frank declared as he stepped out of the car, and Gerard rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m sure they’ll have something,” Gerard shrugged, and followed Frank to the front door and into the shop. While Frank surveyed the limited food menu, Gerard was practically salivating at the smell of freshly ground coffee. It was truly orgasmic.

 

Gerard was preoccupied with the various coffee specials that he hadn’t noticed the guy in the booth closest to the cash register until he had called Gerard’s name with a wave of his hand. Gerard turned around and immediately blanched.

 

“Bert?” Gerard furrowed his eyebrows, and Bert’s familiar smile wasn’t all too comforting.

 

“Yeah, it’s been awhile, Gee,” Bert said, and even his voice made Gerard’s stomach twist. “Who’s this?” Bert motioned to Frank beside him, who had apparently been staring with narrowed eyes as if trying to decipher the situation.

 

“Uh, this is Frank. Frank, Bert,” Gerard said, obviously the king of awkward introductions.

 

Bert reached a hand out to Frank and Frank looked down at it quizzically as if it was a foreign concept to shake hands, and returned his gaze back up to Bert’s face, his gloved hands remaining in his hoodie pockets. Gerard watched the scene and was anxious to get back to ordering his coffee.

 

Bert laughed it off and pulled his hand back. “Skeptical, I respect that,” Bert shrugged, and looked back over to Gerard, losing interest in Gerard’s new friend. Meanwhile, Frank was still watching Bert with a scrutinizing gaze. Gerard legitimately felt sick to his stomach. Fuck this.

 

“You never answered my calls, asshole,” Bert said jokingly, and Gerard scoffed.

 

“I can’t imagine why,” Gerard said, a bitter edge to his voice. All sheepishness and awkwardness has now been replaced with hostility. Their last encounter had been anything but loving and friendly, and Gerard had spent weeks filing that memory away to the darkest, farthest corner of his mind.

 

From behind them came an older woman’s voice. “Excuse me, but are you boys in line?” she asked with a good-natured smile. Gerard snapped from his daze and turned to apologize, while relieved to be rescued from that conversation.

 

“Yeah, sorry ma’am, I think we’re ready,” Gerard said to the woman before he started tugging on Frank’s sleeve, and Frank seemed to be in a daze, too, apparently.

 

“I think I forgot some things at your place. We should go back,” Frank said suddenly, and Gerard furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“What? You brought the wallet, right? So we can just get food and go back,” Gerard said, and thinking of the older woman, Gerard stepped up to the counter and ordered a large vanilla latte and a muffin, before turning to Frank, waiting for him to order.

 

“Same as him,” Frank said flippantly, gesturing to Gerard, and handed the cash to the barista.

 

Gerard shot occasional sideways glances at Frank while they waited for their food, and desperately wanted to know what Frank’s thoughts looked like. And because apparently Gerard couldn't catch a break or had some built up karma, Bert stood up from his table to meet Gerard at the end counter.

 

“You still have my number, yeah? Call me sometime and I can explain things,” Bert said with another one of his charming smiles, and Gerard heard Frank practically _snarl_ from behind him until Bert walked away. If Gerard wasn't physically ill with anxiety, he maybe would've noted that Frank was acting particularly jealous, but Gerard was too busy feeling sick to notice.

 

The barista called Gerard’s name and he quickly grabbed their food and coffees, and turned back to Frank. “You wanna eat here or at my place?” Gerard asked, even though he figured he knew the answer.

 

“We should go to your place. My things are there,” Frank said, already walking to the door. What “things” Frank was referring to, Gerard didn't know. A million thoughts ran through Gerard’s head, one of them being that perhaps Frank forgot the guy’s body somewhere in Gerard’s house where Mikey or his mom might stumble upon it when it starts to stench up the house. Gerard saved the questions for later and followed Frank out the door while also attempting not to spill hot coffee all down the front of his shirt.

 

“Remind me again why this is so urgent?” Gerard called out after Frank when they reached the parking lot.

 

Frank reached out for one of the muffins, taking a large bite, and answering with a mouthful of muffin. “Because Bert- your ex, I’m assuming, your first- hurt you, probably physically, and I didn't like the way he still flirts with you. We’re partners, and partners do favors for each other,” Frank said, and finally swallowed his food. Gerard was having trouble processing Frank’s words when muffin crumbs littered Frank’s lips when he talked, making Frank look more and more like an eight year old child.

 

“Favor? What favor?” Gerard asked carefully, and Frank suddenly snatched the keys from Gerard’s hands to unlock the car, and impatiently opened the driver’s door for Gerard.

 

“Killing Bert, of course. You can even fuck him before we do it, too. I figured you’d want to considering what he did to you,” Frank said as if he was talking about the fucking weather. Gerard’s hand remained on the ignition, pausing turning on the car to gape over at Frank.

 

“What- no- what the fuck, Frank, we’re not killing Bert!” Gerard said incredulously, and Frank’s face clouded over with momentary anger for a second.

 

“Well there’s no logical reason not to,” Frank shot back. “Tell me, what did he do to you? Shoot you in the shoulder or something?” Frank raised an eyebrow. The more Frank talked, the more Gerard grew to appreciate the idea, and incidentally felt repulsed for even thinking it. These past few days have probably shaved years off his lifespan already, and it all revolved around Frank.

 

“How did you even know we dated?” Gerard backpedalled, still struggling to understand Frank’s thought process through all of this. Gerard hadn't even told Mikey what had actually happened on his and Bert’s last “date” in Gerard’s basement, about how Bert had physically thrown Gerard down the long flight of cement stairs when Gerard had accused Bert of cheating (which he found out later had been a correct assumption). It was all a clusterfuck and Gerard planned to keep it all behind him until he was buried six feet deep.

 

Frank scoffed and laughed, the sound filling the otherwise silent car. “I bet even the woman in line knew there was unresolved tension,” Frank rolled his eyes. “You never said what he did,” Frank kindly reminded him.

 

Gerard instantly gestured to Frank accusingly. “You’re the one who thought of _killing_ me when you met me. In comparison, a few broken ribs isn't much,” Gerard said in what he hoped was a rational argument. To his audience, however, it was probably nonsense.

 

“Yeah, but I _like_ you, Gerard,” Frank said. “And Bert seemed to, as well, so he shouldn't’ve broken your ribs,” Frank said, perfectly logical.

 

“What, so you didn't like anyone else that you slept with and then killed?” Gerard shot back, selectively ignoring the last part.

 

Frank threw his head back and laughed, the sound deranged. “Of course not. They were all so deathly _boring,_  Gerard. You’re not,” Frank said as if it were obvious, and Gerard wasn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment or not.

 

“I told you. This is all a favor. I wanna do this for you. ‘Cause I like you. And we make quite the fuckin’ team,” Frank said, and Gerard was now hyper-aware of how Frank had moved into Gerard’s personal space by leaning over the console, so close that Gerard could smell Frank’s cigarette breath.

 

“We’re not-” Gerard cleared his throat when Frank had leaned further over to start pressing open-mouthed kisses over Gerard’s throat. “We’re not killing anyone I know.” Gerard had tried to make the words sound firm but his voice betrayed him and cracked on the last few words.

 

“Not even if they’re major douchebags?” Frank clarified, finally pulling away from Gerard’s neck, and Gerard was grateful that his head was no longer swimming.

 

“Not even Bert,” Gerard nodded, and Frank jutted his bottom lip out again in a pout that was Gerard’s undoing. “Even if you so much as pants him in public, I’m changing the locks on my house.”

 

Frank rolled his eyes and chuckled. “You don't even know how to change locks,” he sneered, and suddenly lunged forwards to properly kiss Gerard, catching him off guard.

 

“Mmph-!” Gerard protested when he felt hot liquid start to seep through the cheap material of his jeans, and Frank pulled away to look down at the two coffee cups he had inadvertently spilled onto Gerard’s crotch.

 

“Huh,” Frank looked down at the wet spot, amused. “You came already?” he raised an eyebrow, and Gerard flushed and immediately threw a solid punch to Frank’s shoulder, before struggling to soak up the mess with napkins.

 

“Fuck you, Frank,” Gerard mumbled, and Frank grinned triumphantly while reaching for more napkins to help. Gerard reached for Frank’s wrist to stop him before Frank could go anywhere near Gerard’s crotch and start an unwanted hard-on problem. Gerard was still supposed to be mad at him for suggesting the killing of Gerard’s first boyfriend.

 

“I’ll make you more coffee when we get back to the basement,” Frank shrugged in a half-assed apology, and Gerard only groaned in reply as he finally started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Simply getting coffee with Frank was a struggle, and even when Gerard found himself yearning for a simpler relationship, he couldn't see himself leaving Frank anytime soon. And on some level, Gerard knew that Frank wouldn't let him leave.

 

\--

  
Body count: 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry for the long wait but my mental health wasnt necessarily being cooperative
> 
> hopefully its worth the wait! enjoy~

"So you're coming over around seven tonight right?" Gerard confirmed into the phone. He hadn't been able to see Frank as much as he'd like to over the past couple days because apparently, the dude still cared about graduating.

"Yes, Gerard, and I'll have company too."

A tingle traveled down Gerard's spine; part excitement at the prospect of spending the night with Frank and part chilled at the idea that another person would die in his basement tonight. "Okay, Frankie, I'll see you soon."

"You too, Gerard. Bye."

The line went dead and Gerard sighed. It was still only four so he had three hours to kill before he got to see Frank. He would hang out with Mikey but he had that stupid study group for that stupid project again. So, he was probably going to end up lazing on his couch watching Dawn of the Dead for the millionth time.

Which, okay yeah, that actually sounded like a pretty good way to pass the time. He wandered over to his dvd player and popped in the disc, grabbing a half-empty bag of Doritos on his way to the couch. They were slightly stale but he was pretty hungry and that was they only thing he could get without going all the way upstairs. 

Halfway though the movie he got up to grab his sketchbook and a pencil and started absently sketching the characters from they movie. Half an hour later, he realized the sketches had turned into Frank without him noticing. 

There was a small sketch of a vampire that had Frank's face-shape and a pair of eyes that shared the same mysterious gleam. The boy just seemed to be easy for him to draw, something about him that he couldn't help but capture. 

He kept drawing after the credits started rolling and he wasn't broken out of his trance until he heard the front door slam shut and two pairs of feet start to stumble down the stairs. He scrambled immediately off the couch to shut himself in his bathroom- there was no way he was going to stick around for "The Show" (In Frank's words).

From behind the door, he could he the sound of belts being unbuckled and heavy breaths and then nothing. He held his own breath to try and hear anything and squealed when the door suddenly swung open to reveal a smiling Frank. 

"Hey, Gee," He said sweetly, as if he hadn't just murdered someone, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Frankie."

He was suddenly grabbed by the face and pulled into a hard, fast kiss. Regardless of the moment's brevity it also had a rather calming effect over Gerard, a theme he was started to notice was quite persistent. Although he did recognize the oddity in Frank, a serial killer, being the only one who could calm him down so effectively. Sometimes he felt like he was living in one of his comic books.

"Come help me drag him into the bathroom, this one's kinda big," the younger boy said once he pulled away. He motioned with his head for Gerard to follow before turning around and leaving the bathroom, heading toward's where the bed, and most presumably the dead body, were. 

Gerard followed reluctantly, feeling a bit queasy at the prospect of having to touch a dead body. For all that he was into vampires and zombies and gore movies, he had to be the worst at handling actual real circumstances involving death. The sly smile Frank threw to him over his shoulder though added an edge of excitement to what they were doing. Gerard knew he wouldn't be able to do this with anyone but Frank.

Together they lugged the body from the bed to the bathtub. Frank was right when he said this guy was kind of big, an athlete type. Gerard wondered how Frank was going to dispose of the body on his own, he knew there was no way he was ready to be quite so involved in Frank's process. 

Once the body, James, as Gerard was reluctantly informed, was into the tub and he had made Frank wash his hands, they stumbled to the bed, lips locked. It should have been off-putting that not fifteen minutes ago, Frank took someone's life in this very bed, but it wasn't. He might have even called it thrilling. 

Ten minutes later they were laying side-by-side, panting after an exchange of blow jobs. Frank's hand was resting atop his own and their legs were entertwined and it was the most content Gerard had felt in a while. It was the first time he could picture a future for himself that ventured away from him living in his parent's basement forever trying to make it as a comic writer. He didn't know what it said about him that it took a serial killer to do that and he thought he didn't really want to.

"I'm gonna go take care of him now," Frank murmured, sitting up slowly.

"Mmmkay," He answered.

"You know, Gerard, just say the word and the could be Bert in there." 

He let out an exasperated sigh, "No, Frank."

"Alright, alright. Just something to consider."

He felt a bloom of cold air when Frank swung back the covers and traced the younger boy's path across the room with his eyes. Suddenly, Frank stopped about a foot passed the couch and crouched down to pick something up- his sketch book. Gerard sat up with a start when he remembered the countless drawings of the younger boy he'd done earlier. He desperately tried to think if something to say or some distraction but he could tell by the gleam in Frank's eyes he was too late. 

"You draw?" 

Gerard cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah."

Frank nodded in response, carefully tearing out one of the pages of the sketch book and tucking it into his pocket. He wandered back over to the bed and set the book on his pillow. 

"You're really good."

He felt his cheeks heat up at the complement. He's been told that before but something about it coming from Frank made the comment seem to carry so much more weight. It could be that Frank had a general unimpressed attitude or it could just be that Gerard highly valued his opinion.

"Thanks," he replied timidly, "It's just something I like to do."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah i mean, ideally I'd like to make a career out of it but I'd need to go to Art School first and there's no way I'm getting a scholarship so.." he trailed off.

"Hey now," Frank said, crawling up onto the bed and sitting cross-legged, "Don't talk like that. You're really fucking good dude, you could go so far with this." 

Gerard mulled that over skeptically. He knew he was good, but he wasn't Grant Morrison good. There was no way he would ever be given his own storyline much less get a job at a well-known publisher. It brought up another line of thought as well. He wondered if Frank had ever had something like that. Something he was good at that he dreamed of doing for the rest if his life. That couldn't be what he thought about killing people could it?

"What about you?" he asked softly, "Is there anything you dream of doing?"

Frank shrugged, "I mess around on guitar. I used to be in a band with people from school but then I moved away so.."

"Well why don't you find a new band?"

"I don't need it," Frank replied offhandedly, "With our new-founded partnership i don't need an alternate method to release my tendencies."

"But... that would be a healthier outlet don't you think? I mean... killing people isn't normal, Frank."

Frank's eyes flashed dangerously and Gerard suddenly regretted every word he had ever said. 

"You think I don't know that?" the younger boy spat angrily, getting up from the bed. "Do you think I chose to be like this? That as a child I wanted to grow up to be some freak who lures people into basements?"

"Then why?" Gerard asked, barely audible, "What made you like this?"

"It doesn't fucking matter," Frank's voice was sharp, "It's not like I can change it."

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Gerard."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Frank silently rose, going to lock himself in the bathroom with James.

Gerard had never been on the receiving end of Frank's anger before and he would be lying if he said he hadn't been scared shitless. He doesn't think Frank would ever hurt him, but being yelled at by a serial killer is just one of those things you can't ignore. 

He doesn't keep himself from drifting off to sleep, he'd done that once and the sounds he had heard coming from the bathroom had ensured he never did it again. Usually he went right to sleep once Frank had slipped into the bathroom and didn't wake up until morning. That's why it came as a surprise when he was woken up by a drunk Frank at two in the morning.

"Gee. Gee, g'dup," he slurred.

"Hmmm no. Five more minutes," he swatted at Frank.

"C'mon you doofus I wanna talk to you 'bout something."

Gerard sat up reluctantly, a pout on his face, and motioned for Frank to continue.

"Okay so," Frank took in a deep breath, "I wanted t'tell you about why I'm like this, y'know? But the only way that would happen 's if I got drunk. So, I found this," He held up a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels, "and I got drunk."

"Oh, Frank you don't have t-"

"Shhhhhh," Frank interrupted, holding one of his fingers messily up to Gerard's lips, "I want to."

Gerard nodded.

"Okay, well, I guess it pretty much started when I was five. I was in the car with my parents and my mom's parents. It was a pretty crowded car. So anyway, we were on the way home from church or s'mthing when some asshole ran a red light and plowed us over a ledge and into a canal," Frank swallowed hard, "my grandma was pretty fragile and when the car landed in the canal her seat belt partially decapitated her. Her head was kinda hanging down to the side. Other than that there were a few broken bones. But thats what really fueled my interest in gore. It didn't turn quite this dark until years later," Frank paused to take another couple swigs of jack out of the bottle. 

"The summer after my sixth grade year I went to stay with my dad's sister and her husband so my parents could go on a trip through Europe. It went well until my aunt's husband found me in bed with a boy. After that, the trip was Hell. He would... uhm, sneak into my room each night and.. 'treat me like the fag I was'..."

Frank stayed silent for a few moments after that so Gerard figured the story was over and that he should say something. Except he was finding that he really had no idea what to say. The story really did explain alot of things about Frank, but he feels he would rather have been left guessing than to imagine someone hurting Frank in such a horrible way. Right then, all Gerard really wanted to do was wrap the younger boy up in a blanket and keep him safe forever.

"Frank, I..." Gerard trailed off.

"It's okay, Gerard. You don't have to say anything just go back to sleep, okay?" 

Frank looked the most vulnerable Gerard had ever seen him and he really wanted to take advantage of that opportunity and get to know the kid better, but he really was exhausted and could feel his eyelids becoming heavy once more. 

He tugged on Frank's arm as he laid back down and wrapped himself around the boy. He smelled of alcohol and sweat and blood but Gerard chose to ignore that last one.

"You know i'm gonna have to get up to go bury the body." He murmured from under Gerard's arm.

"I know, Frankie. Just stay a couple minutes."

"M'kay, Gee. Just a few."

That was the night Gerard knew for sure that Frank was it for him. Whatever Frank ever needed from him, he would be more than willing to give. Except for needles, he was still going to have nothing to do with that crap.

-

Gerard woke up a few hours later from a pillow to the face. 

When he pried his sleep-sealed eyes open, no one other than Mikey Way was standing over him. He had his arms crossed defiantly and a rather determined look on his face. Gerard thought he detected a hint of worry as well, which considering who Mikey is, probably meant he was dying of worry. His younger brother wasn't one to display his emotions.

"Mikes, wha's wrong?" He slurred.

"I need to talk to you about Frank," He replied, voice giving nothing away.

This woke Gerard up enough for him to sit up and give his attention to Mikey. 

"Go ahead little brother, what's on your mind?" Gerard asked, wiping the grime from his eyes.

"Listen... I just, I think Frank is hiding something."

"Oh yeah?" Gerard played it cool when in reality his heart rate was picking up quite a bit. He really wanted to avoid Mikey finding out at all costs, he just didn't feel comfortable having his younger brother exposed to that. From the looks of it though, he was going to have to suck it up.

"Okay I'm just gonna come out and say it. This is probably going to sound bizarre, okay, but just stick with me here. I... I think Frank might be a serial killer."

Even though he saw it coming, Gerard had no idea what to reply. He could deny it but he wasn't very good at lying on the spot, unlike Frank. So instead he sat there, fumbling for words and looking at Mikey helplessly. 

"Gee? You're not mad at me are you?"

He sighed. "No, Mikes, its just... you're right."

"I'm... right?!" His younger brother's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. "Frank is a serial killer?"

"It's... it's complicated Mikey."

"Well we both have all day so why don't you start from the beginning." Mikey said indignantly.

Gerard ran his hand through his bed-head and patted the space next to him, where Mikey sat down warily but determined. 

"Okay, so, the story begins a few weeks ago i guess, when Frank moved in a few blocks away. I started seeing him around, at the comic store, the record store, places like that, and then one day he came up to me. We talked for a while and somehow he got it into my head that it would be a good idea to invite him over right then," Gerard cleared his throat awkwardly, "you know... for sex."

"Gerard, I'm sixteen I know what sex is." Mikey said in exasperation.

"Right," he nodded, "Anyways, we uhh, we did stuff and we were laying in bed when he turned to me and said, 'you know I was planning on killing you, right?' or something like that. But then we ended up forming a partnership where I let him kill people in my basement."

"Gerard... you do know that's kinda crazy, right?"

"Yeah Mikes, I know." He paused, "I love him though."

His brother sighed. "I know, Gee. That's the only reason I haven't called the cops."

Gerard took a moment to thank whatever higher power was out there for having the Best Brother Ever. Although that's also when he remembered: how did Mikey figure it out in the first place?

"So how'd you figure it out?" He asked.

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "You two weren't exactly being the most inconspicuous. You literally let me find a body in a tub. Plus this morning Frank was leaving as I got home and there was definitely an arm hanging out of one of his bags. And blood stains all over him. It wasn't really that hard to put together."

Gerard frowned. "He isn't usually that careless. He kinda had a rough night last night.... I should probably call him."

"Probably," Mikey nodded, "I'll let you get to that. I'll go put on a pot of coffee."

"Mikes, you're the best brother ever."

"I know," he replied with a smirk.

Once Mikey had retreated upstairs, Gerard rolled out of bed and fumbled through his pile of dirty clothes until he found his phone. Frank answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Gee. What's up?"

"Uh, just checking in. You know, making sure everything went smoothly with, uh, with James."

"Everything went perfectly. Why the sudden worry?" He asked.

"Well, it's just Mikey knows now. He saw an arm sticking out of your bag when he saw you this morning."

"Oops, really?" He asked in suspiciously fake shock, "well isn't that a shame."

"Frank... you did not."

He sighed, "Look, Gerard, he would've found out eventually anyways. Better sooner than later I think; before we get in too deep." 

"I guess..."

"Besides I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure he was trustworthy. I'm pretty good at reading people remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Frank chuckled. "Anyway I gotta go. My mom wants me to run down to the grocery store for her. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay, bye Frankie."

The line disconnected and Gerard let out a heavy sigh. Frank brought up some really good points and it was actually comforting to know that he hadn't been found out due to a slip up. He was still a little hurt that Frank would do that when he knew Gerard didn't want Mikey to find out. He couldn't necessarily be mad though, it was kind of Frank's secret to tell. Either way, Gerard really needed a cup of coffee.

As he headed up the stairs to do just that, he considered just how much his life had changed in the past few weeks. While he didn't necessarily regret the change, he had a foreboding sense that there more yet to come.


End file.
